


Agents of J.E.N.G.A.

by pelin19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son zamanlarda sizce de biraz fazla vakit geçirmedik mi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of J.E.N.G.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licenta/gifts).



> Bu hikaye betam Licenta'ya armağan edilmiştir.

“Hadi Fitz, 15 dakika oldu.”  
“Biliyorum, Coulson, ama mimari olarak düşünürsek-”  
“Kes sesini ve bir taş çek Fitz.” Artık Hunter’ın canına tak etmişti. Son bir saattir Coulson’un ofisinde Jenga oynuyorlardı. Ve Fitz son 15 dakikadır bir taş çekmeye çalışıyordu.   
Üçü Meksika’daki görevden sonra farkında olmadan birlikte daha çok vakit geçirir olmuştu. Fitz çalışmalarından bunaldığında veya Hunter pineklemek için bir kanepe aradığında ikisi de Coulson’un ofisine geliyordu. Oyunda tüm taşlar değişirken ve güvendiği kişi sayısı gün geçtikçe azalırken, Direktör’ün de bundan şikayet ettiği yoktu.  
“Şu kulenin haline bakın, değil taş çeksem, nefes alsam bile yıkılacak gibi. Hunter sağolsun."  
"Dünya'nın dönmesi bile benim suçum zaten evet. En azından senin gibi cetvelle hesaplama yapmıyorum."  
Fitz gözlerini devirdi. "O sadece bir seferlikti. Ayrıca o hesap sayesinde turu kazandım. Buna ne demeli ?"  
"Çocuklar, eğer oynamayı düşünmüyorsanız yönetmem gereken bir SHIELD var."  
Bunun üzerine Fitz dikkatlice bir taş çekip en üste koydu. Kule yıkılmayınca “Evet !” diye bağırarak havayı yumrukladı. Hunter ona pis bir bakış atıp elindeki bira şişesini kafasına dikti.   
Coulson her zamanki gibi sırasını karıştırarak “Sıra kimde?” diye sordu. Görünüşe göre ileri seviyede bir ajan olmanın oyun sırasını takip etmeye yardımı olmuyordu.   
Fitz, onun kafasının nelerle dolu olduğunu merak ederek yanıtladı. “Sizin sıranız efendim.”   
Genç adamın konuşması üzerine Coulson kuleye doğru eğildi. Fitz kadar incelemeden fakat Hunter kadar da acele etmeden tam ortadan bir taş çekti. Kule bu sefer de yıkılmayınca gülümseyerek arkasına yaslandı.   
“Senin elinde yıkılabilir Hunter, dikkat et.” dedi Fitz.  
Hunter oturduğu koltuğun ucuna gelerek gözlerini kuleye dikti. Lanet olsun, Fitz haklı, diye düşündü ama tabiki de ona bunu söylemeyecekti. Kendisinden beklenmeyecek bir dikkatle en sağdaki taşa dokundu. Ancak o anda bunun büyük bir hata olduğunu anladı. Elini geri çektiği an Coulson:“Kuralları biliyorsun Hunter, dokunduğun taşı almak zorundasın.” dedi gizlemediği bir keyifle.  
Hunter bildiği bütün tanrılara lanet ettikten sonra taşı tutup kulenin devrileceğini bilerek hızlıca çekti. O anda devrilen bütün Jenga taşları titreşerek minik birer havai fişek gibi Hunter’ın suratına patlamaya başladı.  
Bağırınca aksanı daha da yoğunlaşan Hunter “Bu da neyin nesi böyle?” derken Fitz sandalyesinden düşercesine kahkaha atmaya başladı.   
“Eğer bu Monopoly’nin intikamıysa Fitz, yemin ediyorum 7 Cücelerin hepsini tek tek parçalarım.”  
“İlk olarak onlar 7 Cüceler değil, Hunter, onlar yüksek teknoloji, uzaktan kumandalı-”  
“Yüksek teknoloji evet ama sen onlara 7 Cüceler adını verdin. Tebrikler!”  
Coulson sakince gülümseyerek ikisinin didişmesini izlerken: “Bu haftanın kaybedeni sen olduğuna göre sanırım ikimizinde kağıt işlerini yapmaktan mutluluk duyarsın Hunter.” dedi.   
Hunter gözlerinde yuttuğu küfürleri ile “Memnuniyetle, Direktör” dedi ve iki saniye Coulson’la bakıştıktan sonra şaşkınlıkla “Havai fişekler Fitz’in Monopoly’siyle değil senin Tabu’nla ilgiliydi değil mi ?” diye sordu. “SHIELD direktörü olarak, insan senden daha iyisini umuyor Coulson.” diye de ekledi.   
Coulson, Hunter’ın söylediklerine gözlerini devirirken “Ee, haftaya ne oynuyoruz ?” diye sordu.  
Gülmesini bastırmaya çalışarak kenardan onları seyreden Fitz “Pictionary oynayabiliriz” diye önerdi. Coulson ve Hunter aynı anda “Ben ?? Çizmek ??” diye itiraz edince Fitz “Tamam tamam sadece önermiştim” dedi.   
Patlayan taş kalıntılarını temizleyip bütün delilleri ortadan kaldırmışlardı ki May odaya girdi. Teker teker üçüne de baktıktan sonra “Eğer gizli toplantınız bittiyse labarotuarda görmeniz gereken bir şey var.” dedi.   
Coulson ayağı kalkıp ceketini iliklerken “Tam da bitirmiştik zaten, öyle değil mi? Hemen geliyorum” dedi.  
Dördü birlikte odadan çıkarken eğlenceleri ve gülümsemeleri odanın içinde kalmış, SHIELD üssünde koşuşturmalı hayat devam etmişti


End file.
